


My plaything

by PantyBandit



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Bottom Eminem, Crying, Dom/sub, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Bottom, Switching, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyBandit/pseuds/PantyBandit
Summary: Idk it's pretty explicite
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 13
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

My Play Thing: chpt 1  
_________________________

The night melted into a blur.

Flashing strobe lights, cheap liquor and random people packed around Marshall. 

He's been sober for about a decade now, its probably okay to get shit faced at least once. 

He should've stopped at the fourth shot, but with Dre, Paul, and 50 all competing on who could drink the most with out getting trashed, how could he not join in. 

Now he's in the back of the club, his body awkwardly splayed out on a couch. 

He's so fucking drunk, reeking of alcohol. 

He can't feel his face or his limbs either. 

How the fuck did he get here? Where did his group go? 

Lazily he tries to search for them from his resting spot, but he couldn't focus his vision enough. 

He brought a hand up to readjust his hat, but was met with his short hair. 

When did he lose his hat? 

He looks down at his lap, patting his sides, his hoodie is also missing, seems he also lost it at some point 

He rubs his eyes, his lids feeling heavy. 

He knows he shouldn't pass out unattended in an unfamiliar space, shrouded by people he doesn't know. 

Him being drunk made it harder to fight this fatigue. 

Almost right after he blinked, it was lights out from there.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kelly was making his way through the hordes of moving people. 

He got to the club early, waiting on the guys of his group to show up, occasionally checking his phone for updates on their whereabouts. 

He wore a black hoodie under an oversized jean jacket with dark ripped skinny jeans. 

He migrates to a less occupied part of the club while he waits. Settleing next to a couch, too busing texting to notice the dude blacked out near him. 

Kelly heard some low groaning but didn't care enough to address it. 

Marshall sluggishly rose his head. 

"Mmmh Paul, Paaaaull..... Im hungryyyyyy." 

Kelly glanced at the guy, rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

Ignoring the weirdo, he whipped out a ciggarette, bitting the end as he fishes a lighter from his pant pocket. 

The stupidest giggle sounded from next to Kells, followed with cold ass fingers diving into one of the holes in his pants. 

"Bro what the fuck?!" 

The fingers wiggled in and tickled at the flesh of his thigh, the guy snickering even more. 

"Thought I'd never seee the day you'd fit your big ahss in sum skinny fuqc boi pants Paul!" 

Kelly seized his wrist and tore it out angrily, the dude's wrist stuck in the material, made an even bigger tear in the jeans. 

He frowned at the the enlarged hole in his pants, a large fissure in the fabric showcasing his upper thigh and the bottom hem of his boxers. 

Embarrased, pink dusting his features, he's not the type to try and look like a fucking fool in public with his pants almost exposing his junk. 

Glaring at the clueless goof who was babbling noncoherently. 

"You dick these were prada!" 

He knocked his fist upside the guy's head. 

"Heeeey!...." 

The guy pouted and rubbed at the side of his head, glancing up at Kells 

"The fuq wuuz that for-?" 

The dude squinted his eyes slowly raised his hand to point at the enfurrated blonde. 

"Your.....your not Paaaul?" 

Kelly scoffed. 

"I don't know or care who the fuck Paul is-" 

Kelly is looking directly at him, the hazy but sharp blue eyes, cropped brown hair and beard were unmistakable. 

"Eminem?..." 

The spaced out brunnet bobbed his head up at Kell's call, humming in response, eyes partially closed.  
Kelly smiled, his idol turned enemy, left here defenseless, alone. He didn't know what he was going to do, but this feels like an opportunity that he can't miss. 

Kelly smiled down on the dopey drunk. 

"You said you were hungry right?" 

The smaller male clumisly lept up from the couch. 

"Yeeeeahhh! I want taaacooos!!" 

He fell over but Kelly caught him by the shoulders and leads the ecstatic veteran rapper to the nearest exit. 

"Alright then lets go." 

\------------------------------------------------------ 

Marshall was much more of a handful then expected. 

Kelly drove him to get the food then back to Kell's place to eat. 

Marshall whined and bitched about it beeing too hot, stripping off his pants and shirt despite Kelly's demands not to. 

The shorter male insisted that Kell's put on Wap. Fed up with the smaller one's begging, he gives in and blasts the music. The intoxicated male then jokingly starts to twerk the tik tok dance on beat. 

Kelly, to shocked to even speak, he recordes Em. 

In Kelly's oppinion, he wasn't doing half bad. 

Em jumped and kicked one leg up, dropped to his knees, spreading his legs wide, falling into a push up position, shaking his ass in short circles side to side, lowering to crawl while dipping his back up and down, then managing to finish with a side split. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

He was blushing pretty hard from the performance, unsure of how he's supposed to react.

Em laid on his back with one leg hiked up and the other off to the side. 

"Imaaaa baad biiitch!"

Luckily no one was home, or it would have been one weird ass explanation. 

Kelly had to chase Marshall though out his house, though the dumbass was drunk, he was quick on his feet. He broke accouple vases, knocked over a table, jumped into the pool and tracked dirty foot prints on the marble floors. 

Kelly had to physically restrain the rapper and drag him to the guest bedroom just to prevent him from further wreaking the house. Tieing Marsh's wrists with his discarded long sleeve shirt tight to the horizonatal latter like head board made of metal. Kelly was pissed he's gonna have to call in a maid later this week to do another deep cleaning. He retreived a towel and patted the brunnete dry, discarding his shoes and socks, setting them next to the foot of the bed. 

Frustruated with all the shit he had to do, Kelly was going to leave and take a long ass shower then go to fucking sleep. 

"Heeeeyyyy!...." 

Kelly growled, aggravated, he turned from the door giving Em a very fed up look. 

Em's lips pulled into a smile, his glazed over baby blue eyes hooded sleepily. 

"Yoou look prettyyy..." 

Kelly blushed a little, turning off the lights, he left quick. 

"....goodniiiight!" 

Em called loud, echoing down the hallway. 

Kelly can't with him. 

\------------------------------- 

Em woke up with an aching head ache. Now that he was up, he could feel his head was resting on something firm but warm, probably a chest. 

His ear pressed up to the person, hearing the beat of their heart. 

No recollection of the what happened yesterday night.

Figures he was probably got taken home by some chick, no clothes on besides his black boxers. 

He tries to move his arms, confused that he couldn't. 

He opened his eyes, looking up to see that his wrists were bound taut above his head. 

He must have had some kinky ass sex. 

Turning to the person next to him, he almost screamed. 

Messy dirty blonde hair framing his face, features peaceful, rough, yet.....soft. 

Rage swallowed up his head. Kelly in the flesh, was dead asleep next to him, in the same bed. 

"What the fuck! 

Kelly snapped awake, looking startled. Em rattled the headboard against the wall, yelling in frustration.  
" FUCKING UNTIE ME!!" 

He pulls his arms harder, struggling hard, infuriated he can't free himself. 

"FUCK! WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE?"

Em kneed him in the guts with furious force, making him lurch up, grunting in pain. 

"YOU FAG! UNTIE ME BEFORE I BREAK YOUR LEGS!" 

He levels a foot right to Kelly's side and boots the taller rapper off the mattress using all his weight. 

"IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO ME....I FUCKING SWEAR!"

Kelly, coughing and sputtering on the floor, holding his stomach. 

Watching as Marshall growls and grunts, chest heaving as he uses all his might trying rip free. Marshall's core and arm muscles flexing, bringing them to ensensuate their shape, heavily muscled but softened with a little bit of fat. His form drastically different from Kell's, thin and tall, he was strong but not as buff as Em. 

Kelly watches in horror as he uses his legs to try to aid his attemps, his face blood red, veins popping up on his forhead and neck, yelling like a maniac. 

"You need to calm down before I untie you!" 

"FUCK THAT!" 

After minutes of battling the strong fabric restraints, he collapsed flat on the bed, lungs burning trying to catch his breath. His wrists sore from the friction of the binds. 

"Fu- ha.. Haa.. Fucking..urgh. take it off!.. ha Ha..."  
Kelly stood up clutching his abdomen, towering over the smaller rapper, making him swallow dryly. 

"Damn and you were so fucking needy and sweet last night.... what happened?" 

Em scrunched up his features, perplexed. 

"What the fuck are you taking about." 

Kelly pulled out his phone and showed him a video. 

Showing Kelly walking down a hallway. 

"Heeeeeyyyyy!!" 

Em called out. 

"Heeeeeeeyyyy!!" 

Kelly stopped outside the door frame. 

"What!?" 

"I caaan't sleeeeeep...I wanna....wannaaa cuddle" 

"Thats not my problem and fuck naw that's sus...." 

Kelly was going to walk off, turning back around, but Em kept complaining, whining louder and getting increasingly more annoying the longer Kelly let him talk. 

"Fuck!.... fine!" 

"Yaaay!" 

Em shuffled over to make room for the tall lanky blonde.  
Once the young rapper settled on the bed, Em pressed his body flush to Kelly's, head resting on his chest and one thick thigh bent draped over Kell's waist. 

Kelly whispered curses, stedily turning red, focusing the camera on Em's face, blushed and dazed. 

Em flashed his doey eyes. 

"Can you pet me?" 

Kelly cleared his thoat. 

"W-what?" 

"Pet meeee....please..." 

Kelly brung a hand up to rub his fingers though Em's hair. 

He melted into his touch, almost purring from his hands, letting Kelly cup his cheek and massage it with his thumb, letting his lids fall, sighing happily. 

Em's face was priceless , he mouthed a bunch of words, but nothing came out. 

"Oh thats not the only one-" 

Kelly put on the twerk video, and he could see the blood drain from Em's face as the mini-film progressed. 

"F-FUCKING DELETE THAT SHIT!" 

Kelly busts out laughing at his reaction. 

"Ha- fuck no, this is hilarious!" 

Em grits teeth, a dangerous low rumble sounding from his thoat. 

"Wonder if I should post this?" 

Em launched toward Kelly, his constraints haulting any further movement. 

"Dumbass it's cotton, you won't be able to tear something like that with body strength alone-" 

Em some how slipped his wrists free, face planting to the floor. 

Kelly slowly started to back pedal out of the room.  
Em jumped up from the ground, nose bloody, eyes like a bull. 

"GIMME THE FUCKING PHONE!" 

Kelly gave chase, bolting to the stair case, with Marsh tight on his tail. 

This dudes gunna fucking kill me. 

He thundered up the stairs, running a bee-line to his room, a taser in his night stand. 

Kell tries to open the door but Marshall gets a fist full of the back of his shirt, yanking him backward, slamming a left hook square in the cheekbone, pain blosming in the wake of the hit. 

Kelly howls from the impact but rams a boney knee to the side of Em's thigh, dead legging him, making him loosen his grip, and stagger back. 

Kell takes this chance to sock him right on the side of the face. Stunning his attacker, he bolts back into the room and manages to secure his taser. 

Marsh flies toward Kells, body-slamming him to the hard flooring. Knocking the air out of him. 

"HAND IT OVER-" 

Marshall cradles his hips with his legs, weighing down his chest with a straight and large arm to inhibit him from getting away.

Kelly crammed the tazer on his side, tazing his ass stiff, immobilizing him. 

His body twitches on the tile, spasming. 

Kelly easily lifts him up, hands under his ass to support his weight, his legs dangling limp, holding him up to his chest like a child. 

Kelly needs to be quick with restraining him again, knowing Marshall is capable of breaking some of his bones. 

He drops Marsh on his bed and this time uses some black leather cuffs he threw on the floor from his last hook up. 

He secures his hands to the sturdy barred head board. 

Forgetting about how strong Marsh's legs are, Kelly goes to his closet so retrieve his waist to thigh and ankle leather belt straps. 

He jogged back to Marshall, who gained movement again. He grunted as he tried to kick Kelly, who luckily dogded. 

Before Marsh could attack once more, he tazes him, but got him in the dick on accident. 

Marsh chokes on a yelp, jerking, limbs locking up. 

His boxers increasingly getting dark, the spot spreading until it spills out on the bed, a puddle developing under his ass, yellow tinting the sheets. 

Kelly was cackling deep while he strapped up Marshes waist, thighs fastened flat to his sides, then cuffing the ankles to the leather of the thigh restraints.  
Marshall regained his awareness, puzzled at why Kelly was laughing and why he was tied up in such position, face reddening in embarrassment at the obscenity of his current situation. His stomach dropping when he realizes his underwear is wet and warm, his ass sticking up from the bed, piss dripping down his spine 

Kelly draws out his phone from his pocket, recording with the cam at Marsh. 

"Oh! Fuck, you pissed yourself!" 

Kelly laughs harder. 

Humiliation burns at Marsh's eyes, nostrils flaring, shame flooding his head, making him heat up, arousal pooling in his groin. 

"Couldn't hold it in could you?" 

He bits his lip in anger, screwing his eyes shut, taking in shaky breaths. 

"Eminem, the rap god, fucking pissed himself!" 

Marshall swore felt his soul leave his body as a tent was steadily forming, chanting no as his body betrayed him. 

Kelly grinned evilly. 

"Fucking slut, turned on by some humiliation, who knew you were into this kinda dirty shit?" 

Marsh everted his eyes. 

"Im-im not into-" 

Kelly palms his growing hardon, gripping the wet member through the boxers making Em groan. 

"Your body's speaking for you." 

Em was so mad, veins throbbing to life on his face, straining his jaw so hard he felt like his teeth would give. Giving the tall blonde a venomus glare. 

Kelly loomed over him, an arrogant grin worn confidently. Large hands clutching his hefty ass. Marshall looked cute like this, pretty eyes defiant and violent, pressing pink lips into a frown, blue eyes glassy. His ass up and large firm thighs all tied up, made him look very tempting. 

"You look like a whore ready to be fucking used like the flesh sleave you are." 

Em spat on his face, baring teeth in threat.  
"Fuck you..." 

He scowled smuggly up at the rugged looking younger. 

Kelly's icey blue eyes beemed down on him, accepting his silent test at how far Marsh could push his buttons.  
\------------------------ 

Kelly duct taped mini cell vibrators to Marshall's nipples, making him hitch his breath at the cool contact of the silicone. 

He fisted Marshalls dick, putting a small vibrator at the tip as he fits a petite-sized condom over it, at the base of the cock he slid a cock ring on, with another over the upper area of the nutsack, he secured the mini cell snug in the latex, then fit his nuts in too, elastic band of the condom resting just bellow them.

"Didn't think you were this small when you talked about your dick.." 

"S-shut the fuck up." 

His dick was a full inch bigger than his hand, fitting perfectly in his palm. Kelly smiled as Marshall tensed when he wrapped his fingers around his shaft.

Kelly previously cut off his underwear and cleaned him up, his junk and intimate parts all exposed. 

He blew on the pink little hole, Em swallows up his moans as Kelly watched the ring twitch. 

Kelly whipped out an electronic dildo, with a scary girth and length. 

Worry whirls in Em's stomach as he eyes the mechanical monster. There's no fucking way it could fit in him, absolutely no way. Biting at his inner cheek, he flexes his fingers anxiously.

"If you beg, I'll switch to something smaller."  
Em remained silent, frowning deeply. 

"Suit yourself, sluts love big dicks.." 

Em was about to spit insults at the him, but shuddered as slippery boney fingers were rammed up his ass, immediatly speading and scissoring apart his walls. 

Em bit his tongue just to silence himself, his dick jumping from internal stimulation. 

Kelly inserted the lube nozzle and squeezed copious amounts of slick in. 

Em was fighting with every fiber of his body not to moan, thighs starting to tremble.  
He endured two fingers, three, then four. Proding and jabbing into his prostate, whines slipped though his teeth. 

"Thats it let your inner bitch show, show me how vocal you are." 

He removed his digits and lined up the toy, the cold blunt head poking his ass. 

"No second thoughts? Giving you a second chance." 

"Go t-to hell-" 

Kelly cut him off by using his arm to thrust the entire dildo up to the hilt. 

Em cried out a loud moan, the sudden feeling of being full to the fucking brink, stimulating his prostate brutally, huffing and whimpering out, mouth stuck open, eyes rolling into his skull. Pulling on his chains uselessly. 

Kelly yanked it all the way out, Making Em squeal, ass quivering. 

Watching the gaping hole flutter closed. 

Kelly presses a kiss to his hole, inspecting Em's features. Lips trembling, chest lifting up and down with hurried breaths, eyes fastened shut, his thighs and entire lower half shuddering crazily .

"Oooh-" 

He shoves it back in, the flared bottom of the sex toy catching on the ring, stuck deep in him. 

"F-fuckFuck!"  
Kelly switches on all the toys, the intense buzzing wreaking his body paired with the violent thrusting, feeling like he was being elctrocuted. 

Em started to scream, his normally monotone voice raising octaves. 

Kelly kisses and licks at the juncture between his thigh and crotch, sucking a hickey. Moving to the perineum, bitting at the flesh, drawing out moans from the smaller male. 

Marshall's gut was pressuring up quick, his weeping dick straining hard, all the stimulous was borderline painful. 

His stomach bulging in time with the thrusts, feeling like he was being impaled with the a massively long and thick pole .  
Kelly discarded his pants and boxers, lubing up his fingers, briefly stretching himself. He gets ontop of the brunnete and and roughly slips his dick into himself, and undertook a hard and fast pace. Kelly's lean thighs heavily weighing down Em's bulky ones, hot skin pressed up. The thickness of older rappers thighs comfortably cushioning Kell's. When Kelly's ass hit his pelvis, Em was breathless, he merely could take the spurts of pleasure that hit him.  
Kelly liked how Em's meaty thighs jiggled against his skin when ever drove his ass down. Em's stomach and thighs twitching and spasming. 

"Oh! OH! F-FUCK S-SHIT! C-LOSE CLOSE" 

He felt himself cum but it was like his dick was going to explode, nothing came out, it was painful, he couldn't cum and it was torture. The rings tight on junk, preventing anything from leaving.

He squirmmed and cried out in agony, whrithing wildly. His lips trembling, face red and eyes bloodshot, tears bursting from his eyes in over stimulation. 

"N-no! Stop! Stop! Oooh! Ah! Too much! Fuck!" 

Kelly slapped him hard, shocking him, he did it a second and third time, making each harder then the other, by the fourth one Em was sobbing. 

"Fucking bitch." 

He used his fingers to squeeze the sides of his jaw to force it open, he spat in his mouth, enjoying the pain Em was suffering in. Using both hands, choking him with so much force his knuckles were turning white. He kept crushing his airway as he rode him hard. Em felt another orgasm roll over his body, he squealed pitifully. 

Sweat beading his skin. 

Kelly came on his stomach takeing a short break from riding, giving Em some time to breath. Kelly turned up the dildo to max, same with the mini vibrators. 

Em felt his vision white-out, he couldn't even talk anymore, just noncoherent moaning. 

Kelly grasped his face, shoving his dick into his tight heat and fucked his face like a pussy. Thrusting harshly, not even giving him room to inhale, chasing his orgasm. Em's tears and spit wetting his pubes.

"Sh-shit" 

When he was about to cum, he pushed balls deep to his lips, crushing Em's neck with his fingers, his moans blocked out by Kell's dick, sending pleasent vibrations down his cock. Em was so sure he was going to black out, his vision darkening, but being consumed by numbing pleasure at the same time. Kelly erupted deep in his throat releasing just to hit him. 

"Swallow it slut!" 

Em weakly nodded while sucking and swallowing the thick syrup. 

Kelly finnally pulled out, letting him take in a lung of air, but only gave him a second before he fucked his face again, again, and again. Alternating between riding a few times, making Em suck him off, and taking out the dildo to do Em himself. 

It seems to go on forever, the never ending cycle of painful pleasure and no release to the pent up tension in his dick. 

He cried, and begged to Kelly, who was currently fucking him with his dick, driving the head repeatedly into the prostate. 

"pl-ple ah ah! Oh! Cu-cum cu-m wanna ah ah ple ple-as!" 

He was sobbing hard, fat tears streaming down him face. 

"You wanna cum? Right? Really bad? Huh slut?" 

Em nodded desperaly, snot running down his upper lip, drool dripping down his chin. 

Kelly pulled out and put the dildo back in at max, pushing past the flare to bury the dick deep. Em cums again, his angry red dick tense with veins throbbing. 

He folded Em so that that his ass was up against his pale freckled chest, Em's dick was lined up close to his own face. 

Em chanted little thank yous, begging for kelly to let him cum. 

Kelly pulled off the soaking condom, catching the vibrator from falling. 

"Open up, tongue out" 

Em obeyed, tongue fully strained out eagerly, eyes begging Kelly to hurry up. Precum streaming from his dick, but Em hungry lapped it up. 

Em chanted yes over and over again, so ready, so close. 

Kelly pulled off the rings fast, rubbing his dick tip with quick flicks the buzzing toy pushing him to his orgasm and he's already cumming, moaning lewdly opened mouthed. Thighs and ass quaking in Kell's grasp, his walls spasming on the object lodged in his belly. His load poured onto his face, his mouth catching most of the white. He swallows it all, so relived he finally can cum. 

Em's eyes start to well up, licking his lips. 

"Thanktyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou~" 

He whispered, appreciatively. 

Kelly keeps the vibrator rubbing fast on his head with the dildo pumping heavy his guts, puching his prostate. He was inches away from actually licking his own dick, lips collecting the pre that was gushing from his red little prick. 

He cums for a second time, this time it stipes his face, catching on his wet lashes, from his forehead to his chin. 

He eats up the semen that met his mouth, Kelly pressed his lower stomach against the hard objet with in him, squishing his prostate even closer to further the intense stimulation. He releases his load for the third time on his face, giving himself a porno facial.  
Kelly yanks out the sex toy too fast. Marshall curls his toes and wails loud, more cum dripping out of his little dick, kelly takes a picture of his abused hole, it gaping so wide you could actually see the back of it with his white glossed face at the top of the pic, demonstrating what his "O" face looked like . 

"Perfect blackmail material..." 

Setting down his phone, he milks out Marsh's dick of any remnants of cum with his fingers and vibrator, making him eat up his fluids, he pulled out a last orgasm, Marshall desperately sucks it all up, gulping the cum down. 

Kelly shut off the electronics and pulled them off of him. He sunk his teeth into his callor bone, choking him as he stared at him with a cruel smile. 

"Im gunna love abusing you..." 

Em cowered under his powerful gaze, shivering, swallowing dryly. 

"F-fuck


	2. Day 1 of pet training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly runs into some issues in trying to domestic ate the wild Em

Kelly had to be quick, while Marsh was still too weak to move or speak. 

Releasing his wrists and chaining them back up, free from the headboard. 

Shuffling off of the bed, leaving without a word. 

______ __________ 

Marshall's throat was sore and sticky. The sides of his face stung, cheeks pink and puffy from the blonde. 

He hated how he could sense the weight of cum deep in him, steadily finding the way out to drip thickly down his crack. 

His breathing uneven and shakey, overstimulated from his orgasms, tears, cum, and spit still wet on his face. Though the blood from his nose dried over. 

His hole ached bad, guts ebbing from the earlier breaching. 

He carefully applies pressure against it with one hand's fingers, making the stinging pain enhance, hissing while he retracts his hand. 

"Ah- ah oh o-ow f-fuck!" 

He whines pitifully, pouting at his curent state. 

Deep red lines on his wrists from the metal binds on his wrists still stuck, his thighs begining to numb from the vice-like hold the straps have him in. 

His stomach felt uneasy , borderline noxious. 

He doesn't know how much cum he had to digest, but he felt uncomfortably full. 

The taste of both he and Colson's semen on his palette, it was disgusting. 

So many emotions flocked his head, rage, confusion and frustration. He felt like crying, punching something or someone to bits, punching Colson until he was in puddle of his own blood. 

The thudding of heavy set boots get louder until the door of the room slings open to reveal his harraser with a towel. 

Em's stare dripped venom at the taller approaching him, he was about to scream and yell at him, unleash what was simmering in him. 

He didn't expect Colson to use his thumb and index finger to slant up his head a degree to wipe away all the body fluids on his face, his expression was almost deceivenly kind, eyes keen on tidying him up efficiently but his hands were so gentle, almost falsly so. 

His breathing stopped as the lanky male brushed his lip with the cloth, uncomfortable with how close they were. His heart squeezed, each slow beat making Em's chest hurt. 

Head spinning around dizzily, wtf was that? That fucking feeling? Why the hell did it happen? 

Em tries to ignore it as Kell's hands travel down to clean off his dick, wiping up the the cum slipping out of him. 

The touching was making him so anxious, the touch a guy feeling foreign. 

Vulnerable and exposed, under the complete mercy and will of his rival. 

Not to mention all the pictures and videos on Colson's phone. 

Just once he gets the cuffs off, there's no telling what he'll do to The blonde, with how murderous the resentment in smaller's mind was, the lanky male was gonna at least be put in a comma. 

The brunette was reeling between scenarios of what he's going to, getting angrier by every passing second. 

Kelly walks back to his closet, shuffling through the contents with in it, withdrawing a pair of connected cuffs, a sturdy long strip of material between the two. 

He releases Em's leather ankles straps and puts one of the sides cuffs in its place. Removing the waist and thigh restraints, the blood rushing back to his numbed legs making him moan, pins and needles pricking him. 

Kells snatches up the tazer and zaps Em again, not taking any chances with the pint sized but bulkier male. 

"SHI-IT!" 

Marshall hollers out, trying to squirm away from him. 

Uncuffing his wrists, instantly binding them back up from the front, the strap linking the cuffs comming between his legs. 

Kelly hoists him up and places him on the floor, his lax body drooping down, laying on his side. 

Kelly sits on the bed infront of Em. His cold blue eyes watching the one in front of him. 

"You look cute when your not frowning.” 

Marsh's senses progressively come back, sluggishly he sits upon his knees. 

He vaguely heard what Kelly said, bearing his teeth bitterly. 

"What are you? A faggot?" 

"I'd hold your tongue if I were you." 

He lowers his face close to Em's. 

"You wouldn't wanna make headlines with these kinda photos and videos against you......would you?" 

Kelly held a false tone in his gentle voice, Em hated it so much, the fucking situation he's in, squeamish with how the other man openly talked about his attraction to him. 

Reluctantly, he keeps his mouth shut not without a firm scowl and frown. 

"You'd make a perfect pet, don't you think?" 

Em blinks, he didn't quiet catch what he said, not sure he completely heard it right. 

"W-what?" 

Kelly chuckles, his eyes sweeping up and down Em's frame. 

"You heard me, you'd make a perfect pet. You get to wear leashes, collars. Sit at my feet when I work, begging for attention on all fours, desperate for my touch." 

Kelly wraps his fingers around his thick stem of a neck, not applying pressure but rubbing the diget up the skin. 

Em could feel it in his soul, his sixth sense ringing. The possesive and crazy look in the other's eye's, pupils like dots swallowed up in steely blue. 

He starts to question if he'll ever be be able to leave this place, face stoic but pale, getting genuinely scared of what this fucker has planned for him. 

The blonde's expressions darken. 

"But the best part is the breaking process..." 

The hairs on Em's body raise in fear, Kelly's speaking getting more insane. 

He's not only scared of what to happen to him here, but what Kell's gonna turn him into. 

"Strip you of your pride, masculinity, and dignity.....turning you into the little slut we both know is hidding deep with in you." 

The fist around his neck tightens, causing Em to wheeze, his breathing being restrained. 

"We're going to start right now, okay?...." 

His hand leaves the white neck, letting Em suck in rapid breaths. 

"If you try to pull some shit..." 

Face serious, voice deep and strict. 

"There are punishments." 

Returning back to the bed to sit, Kelly signals Marsh to crawl between his legs. 

Em's eyes can't help but stare at the other's crotch, uncomfortable with how close he is to it. 

Kelly puts out his hand palm up. 

"Gimme paw." 

It was degrading, he's actually being trained like a dog. 

He hesitates for a second before raising his hands to set one in Kell's. 

He glares at the floor, head tilted down, disgusted with himself. 

"Good boy~" 

Kelly's fingers combed over his brown, grown out hair, patting him in a condescendingly sweet way. 

It was weird yet satisfying, but he didn't want to like it, he didn't want to admit it. 

Kelly held his hand out again with the palm up. 

"Chin." 

Em put his paws flat to the ground and plopped the underside of his head into Kell's hand, whose fingers clasp his jaw, the beard of the smaller tickling his fingers. 

"Good boy~" 

The younger cooes, immediately rewarding the other man's compliance with head pats. 

Em was getting really annoyed with the advances of fond touching, red pigmenting his face. 

Kelly moves his arm, hand at the side of Em's head. 

"Side." 

The older leans to rest his cheek in it, the hand's thumb stroking him, trailing down to press against his puffy lips. 

"Open." 

Em clamped his jaw shut as the thumb tugged on his bottom lip for entrance. 

"Last time. Open. Slut." 

Kelly spoke firmly, giving him more then enough time to obey. 

Em though about it, how painful his punishment could be. Glowering up at the taller, hate seething from his eyes. Being treated like an animal and being humiliated by the other fueling his methods. 

Snaping his jaw open, geting half of the digit into his mouth, he bites down with all his might, Metalic flooding his mouth. 

Before Marshall could look back to Kelly to see his face scrunch up in pain, and give him a boastful smirk, a swift hand slaps him hard, shock making his lower jaw lax, letting its target go, but not with out copious amounts of blood. 

Em was rendered dizzy from the impact, not knowing what even hit him, cheek burning and stinging, turning a steady dark shade of red, causing him to hiss. 

Kelly grabbed him up by the throat with a strong hand, straitening out the brunette's back, making Em hurk. 

The other's hands pulling against the straps in a struggle. The blonde growls.

"Fucker-" 

Kelly, while his hand was on the other's neck, grabs the outer area of his thigh and pulled him up into his lap. 

"Count to twenty, if you mess up or skip a number we restart." 

Em was still a bit out of it, was going to get spanked? His fully naked flesh pressed up on cool jeans. 

His head heated up, embarrasment coloring his ears to his shoulders, this was so humiliating. 

Being almost fifty and he's being disiplined like a child by a guy who's half his age. 

Kelly hit his ass hard and firm, the older grunts from the collision. 

"O-one." 

The first five weren't that bad, but the blows continued were getting less bearable. 

"S-sixteen-" 

Kelly hit the same spot over and over again. Em's ass staring to feel fiery and painful. His dick was reacting, slowly filling. 

"Twen-ty!" 

With a final crack, warm palms kneed his ass. Em huffed, clenching his teeth. Kinda embarrased he has a chubby right now. 

"Are you sorry?" 

Em rolls his eyes, just wanting to get this over with. Laying with his thoat and chin on the sheets. 

"Yeah. Im sorry." 

His answer was short with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. 

"Restart." 

Em snapped his head around to face Kelly, eyes wide in alarm.

"Wait, what?! I thought- FUCK!" 

Kelly hits him, fingers digging into the muscle. 

"You clearly haven't learned your lesson, now start counting or I'll be adding more."

"O-one-" 

Kelly's pace was faster this time, the repetitive hits impact stacking, the stinging sensation being magnified. 

Em spews curses, grunting after each hit, his vision misty, pressing his lips into a fine line as he tries to keep quiet. 

”F-fifteen!" 

His lips start to tremble, bitting on a mouth full of bed lining, the tears swelling up. 

He wiggles in Kell's lap, fighting to get away from the thing inflicting his pain, but he's dragged back every time. His dick is throbbing, 

"FUCK-TWENTY!" 

Tears fall fat down his face, blowing out heavy breaths into the sheets as he presses his face down into the linen. 

Kells, caressing his bruised skin, gives his ass a sharp slap, his other hand grips some of Em's hair yanking his head back, fingers threatening to rip out the strands. 

"Are you sorry?" 

Em whines and cries out curses, more tears flooding out. He bit down on his tongue and clenched his teeth. 

Kelly hits his ass once more. Em yells, puffing out his red cheeks to silence himself, wanting to do anything than give in. 

Kelly strokes and rubs his ass, pausing the hitting, Em hadn't answered him yet, but he'll cut the older man some slack, he's been introduced to alot already. 

Boney fingers felt out the span of his cheeks, stained an angry shade red. 

Kelly stoops down to kiss Marsh's upper back, the shakey rise and fall of his body cute to him. 

Dragging him off his lap, setting him back down. 

Em squirms around fussing on the tile, incredibly flustered and angry, brows deeply furrowed and his lips frowning so hard they were twitching, him still weeping. 

"Were gonna try this again, better behave or your punishments going to be worse."

Not even on the second command Em attempts to bite him again, which he gets smacked in return. 

Kelly pinches Em's face with his thumb, index and middle fingers, making his lips pucker out, grimacing in discomfort. 

"I was going to be nice and even reward you afterward if you did good, but now you don't get second chances." 

Em juts his head out, struggling to shake off Kell's grip. 

"Turn around." 

Kelly lets go of him, but Em just glares back. 

Kelly lowers his voice and brings his face an inch away from the other. 

"I said. Turn. Around." 

Em grumbled, unwillingly, he moved his back toward the bed, standing up on his knees. Kelly walks past him, up to his large walk in closet, fishing out a broad O-ring gag. 

He fights with Em for a minute, the brunette yelling to get the fuck away, but he managed to pry open his jaw and pop the large silicon ring into place behind his teeth. 

Em whines, his mouth almost painfully widened. Kelly tightens the belt at the rear of his head. 

Foot steps trailing back to the matress to sit at the egde. 

Em hates how powerless he felt, he hasn't felt this much anxiety, this much fear since primary and high school.  
The usual comfort of control he has in situations and life in general gone, and he'd be lying if be wasn't scared, almost to the point he can't mask it. 

"Ass up. face down." 

He really doesn't like this, no, no again. His dick is so hard even thinking back to how having his ass played with made him feel, imagining the ghost of the undiscribable pleasure down below making him sweat.

As he nervously gets into position, wet shlicking sounds echo at the back of him. 

He doesn't want to admit it, that he could possibly like having it up the ass, he feels like he's going to lose a part of him, hyperventilating as the familiar cold silicon is pressed back onto him. 

He repeated in his head, like a cursed chorus, he doesn't like this, he's straight, he's straight, he doesn't like it at all, but the pre beading from the tip of his jumping dick said it all. 

"F-FUCK!!" 

In one quick motion he was split open, skewered with the long object, the flare at the end enveloped by the ring, more of the length forced into him. He arched deeper, the pressure all on his sensitive spots, making his brain melt, all sensibility lost at this point.  
Kelly slipped the rings back on his dick, constricting the skin. 

With a flip of the switch Em is screaming once more, his mouth no longer able to mute his voice. 

Kelly grabs hold of his skull, pulling him up to face his groin, teary baby blue eyes widening as Kelly reintroduced his cock to Em. 

His tip twitched from the hot breaths of the brunette, drops of spit spilling out. 

He touches his dick to plush lips, pre glistening off the his mouth. 

Slidding his dick into the hot cavern, balls deep, hitting the back of his throat, feeling him gag down. His moans send shivers throughout his shaft, provoking Kelly to throw his head back and groan at the sensation. 

"So fucking tight-" 

He fucked his face nice and slow, watching Em intently as he went in and out. 

Admiring how his lips pull and spread prettily with his every move. 

He pulled all the way out, gragging his dick down on Em's hot tongue, which lolled over his lower set of teeth, resting on his soft bottom lip. 

Kelly spat into his open mouth, fully enjoying his grossed out expression, having to let it trikle down his esophagus. 

Em found it so foul and appalling, being used like a flesh sleeve. 

All the sexual activities with women he had rapped about for decades was being done to him, it was ironic really. 

The blonde leisurely instructed the other on sucking his dick properly, making him do it over if his maneuvers went awry. 

Directing him to swirl his tongue along the girth as he goes up and swallow on him as he goes down. 

"Lick the tip when you get to the top." 

He alternates between speeds and holding Em there just long enough so he doesn't pass out. Spurting out his load, but he still continues to Em's displeasure. 

The smaller male's body was jerking and spasming, sweat dripping profusely from him. 

Kelly can see his dick from his seat, it all swollen and drippy, pre rolling down his inner thighs. 

The one below him looking so frusturated and teary, his dark beard shiny with saliva.

Em pulled off and rested his head on Kell's thigh, shaking his head from side to side, whimpering and coughing. 

"no,no...no.... hease no ore...... ny oat urts-"

Kelly just ignores his begging and continues his pace, plugging up his mouth to cut off his voice. Em starts to hiccup on his member, the random throat spasms coupled with Em's cute voice, was making this even better for Kelly.

"To fucking bad." 

Kelly used his throat over the next half hour forcing him to drink his cum. Em's mouth fucked the dick sloppy, spit drenching it, drool all in the dirty blonde pubes.

Em could hardly suck the dick when his limbs were shuddering, his guts violently overwhelmed with stimulation. 

Kelly pulls out his dick, Em coughs and sputters out semen, white globs spotting his beard and lips. Inhaling quicks teary breaths, him stopping giving Em false hope that its finally over. 

Kelly abandoned him to redress himself, and to the smaller's dismay he prioritizes cleaning up the mess on the the bed then him. 

Em's state was paid no mind as Kelly removed the soiled sheets and left the room to get extra. 

The smaller rapper's back was to the floor hips smasping and moaning in pain, legs curling and squeezeing up one and other. Leaking spit down his beard to the floor. 

Kelly redid the bed, cleaned and put his toys'n'cuffs away before he finally got back to Em. 

He undid the belt of the head strap and extracted the ring from his mouth, making him sigh out in releif, his strained jaw finally relaxing. Long fingers clutching the flare at the bottom of the toy, removing it without any warning, exiting with a sharp suction noise. The sudden rush of the plastic sliding out has him crying out. Em's throat was sore and raw, his moans cut deep in his esaphogus, voice like gravel. 

"A-ah Ah s-shit! Oo-oh~" 

Kelly effortlessly heaved Em's wreaked frame up, taking him into the bathroom, plopping his ass into the shower. His bruised skin stung, yelling as he was blasted with cold water. 

"F-fuck!" 

Em knew he did it on purpose, his hard-on turning soft, his high from his orgasms completely cut off. 

He was so fucking frustruated and desperate, wanted to curse at Kelly, the least the blonde couldve finished him off, but he knew better than to do that, compeled to bitterly hold his tongue, not wanting to get punished again. 

Sitting up on the tile, his restraints still on him and soaked, unable to move much, goose bumps rose on his skin from how cold the water was as he waited some time for Kell's to come back. 

Minutes later Kelly reappears and peels off his own clothes to shower with Em, turning the water hot, going back and forth of cleaning himself and Em. He removed the cock rings, a bit of cum drizzled out, the sensation was nothing short of disappointing to Em.

Kelly gets out first, briskly drying off then slapping on a pair of boxers, then getting Em out, getting another towel to pat the water off his body. Kelly slings Em's body over his shoulder and stops at the foot of his bed, a large white dog bed on the floor. He sets Em down in it, fluffy pale material like feathers to marsh's bare skin,.the brunette looks in dibelief at his sleeping arrengments. 

"I have to sleep on the floor?" 

Em coughed hard into his elbow, wincing from his voice thats almost gone. 

Kelly kneels, patting his head, smiling patronizingly to him. 

"Pets sleep on the floor." 

Em covers his crotch and closes his legs, uneasy with how naked he is. He grimaces , pink dusting his cheeks. 

"Can I at least have some clothes?" 

"Pets don't get those either." 

Kelly stoked Em's fuzzy hair, the older rapper detested the fucking blonde, he wanted to rip off his arms, but still yearns to he touched longer. 

"You hungry?" 

The brunette brooded, too emotional and drained to even feel like eating. 

"Not fucking hun-" 

His stomach growled embarrassingly loud, making Kelly grin. The younger swerved around and took a strange looking bowl from one of the counters in his room, and placed it right next to Em's bed. 

The shorter man's head looked as if steam was leaving his ears. Colson has the fucking audacity to give him a dog food dish with the name princess written in bright pink cursive on the exterior. 

Em's red and mad face was met with a cute but sadistic smirk of the other.

Regardless of Em's reaction, Kelly keeps massaging his velvety hair. 

"You're hungry right? Better eat up~"

**Author's Note:**

> Bro what the fuck am I writing anymore, 😖it's pretty hot though, 🥵what ever, idk. Gimme ur thoughts, if you want to.😑❤


End file.
